


Play Pretend

by BunniesofDoom



Category: Steins;Gate
Genre: Copious amounts of sap, Fluff, Gen, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and the art of creating them, just two cute kids being happy together, no angst here folks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27803533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: Drabbles of Okabe and Mayuri, growing up together.
Relationships: Okabe Rintarou | Hououin Kyouma & Shiina Mayuri
Kudos: 5





	Play Pretend

**Author's Note:**

> No angst here, folks! Just pure fluff. I think this might be one of the purest things I've ever written. Enjoy!

Mayuri giggles as Okabe drapes the final blanket over the chairs in the living room and gestures dramatically to the newly created blanket fort, a triumphant look on his face. "Now, Princess Mayuri. Are you satisfied with your castle?" he asks her, doing a mock bow.

She grins at him. "Mayushi is very happy with her castle! After all," she pauses, giving Okabe a pointed look, before continuing. "No slumber party is complete without a blanket fort!"

Okabe looks insulted by her last comment. "It's not a blanket fort, it is a grand palace designed for the most elegant of royal princesses—"

He's interrupted by Mayuri, who is still smiling brightly. "I know that, Okarin, and I love it!" She tackles him in a hug before he can protest.

His attention is captured by the loud, insistent beeping of the microwave. "That must be the hot chocolate!" He goes to fetch it. "Do you want to head up to the roof now, so we can watch the stars?"

"Yes, of course!" she replies instantly, taking her hot chocolate from him. "Hey Okarin, will you point out the constellations again? I want to see the Big Pitcher, and all of the others!"

"It's actually called the Big Dipper," he corrects mildly, a soft, affectionate smile on his face. "And of course I'll show the constellations! A princess needs to know her astronomy, after all."

She twines her hand with his. "You use so many big words, Okarin! You're so smart!" She does a little twirl of excitement. "And I love hearing you talk about the stars. You know so much!" Hand in hand, they climb the stairs to the rooftop.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos if you liked it. I'm planning to add to this someday when I have more ideas.


End file.
